


All I Wanted

by AndiiErestor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Swearing, Violence, i'll tag it as it comes up, more stuff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HIATUS]</p><p>"Jackson Whittemore was used to having his way. It wasn’t always immediate, and it wasn’t always free, but there was no price too high to get what he wanted. As always, however, the exception makes the rule."</p><p>Post-Season 2, Jackson struggles to control himself when the moon rises. Derek offers to help, but as always, Jackson thinks he's above it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wold (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jackson Whittemore was used to having his way. It wasn’t always immediate, and it wasn’t always free, but there was no price too high to get what he wanted. As always, however, the exception makes the rule. It had taken him months to figure out what the hell was going on with McCall, and just as long to get “the bite” for himself. Oh, but that wasn’t the end of it.

He’d been shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves, and – by extension – hunters. His relief at getting the bite was cut short, when he’d started oozing black stuff. He’d tried to record himself overnight to capture his first shift on camera, but the most vital part of the video had been edited out. Then Matt had taken control of him and kept him from remembering anything he’d done as the kanima – a fact for which he was still greatful. He hated himself enough knowing what he’d done from a slightly objective point of view, he couldn’t imagine remembering it properly.

After this came Gerard, Alisson’s bat-shit crazy grandfather – because her arsonist-murdering aunt wasn’t enough. He wasn’t so _kind_. He didn’t care much what Jackson knew, so long as everything went according to his plan. And finally, after the horror of it all, it was Lydia. She was the one who’d helped him take that step from kanima to werewolf. He’d never been so relieved to see her in his life.

The following weeks had been tough. He was glad for summer break, and “the pack’s” willingness to give him some time to forget. In the first month, he’d mostly just stayed home, so they left him in peace. The night of the full moon saw him locked down in Derek’s abandoned warehouse. He had a new place, but tying up a werewolf in a loft wasn’t as safe as tying him up in a warehouse.

The second month had been harder. Danny called him every other day, and texted him even more – more than was usual for the two of them. Lydia, though she called less frequently, would call several times in a row until he answered. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. He’d had to replace his phone twice because of that. Then his parents had started asking questions. Why didn’t they hhear Lydia sneaking in at night anymore? What was Danny doing this summer? Would he be going to any parties? Was he planning on having any of his own? What was going _on_ with him?

He’d almost lost control more times than he could count with all these questions. His eyes flashed blue on a daily basis. He’d also started waking up from nightmares with holes in his sheets from where his claws had torn through them. It was then that Derek made his appearance. He didn’t say how he knew, though it was obvious he’d been keeping an eye on him. Just _how_ he’d managed that, Jackson chose to remain ignorant.

All of that had let to this point – to him now, driving up the unfamiliar road  of the preserve to the Hale house. _Meet me there at three_ , Derek had said. So what if he was 45 minutes late? He’d been on the phone with Lydia. Derek could wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Derek was waiting outside for him when Jackson arrived at the Hale house. He came speeding up the hill, barely stopping in time to keep from hitting the older man as he rushed toward him. Jackson only had enough time to remove the keys from the ignition before he was pulled from the car by the lapels of his jacket.

“What the hell, Whittemore? I told you three o’clock, not quarter to four!”

Pushed up against a tree, with Derek in his face, Jackson seethed. His heart rate increased, his breaths turned to ragged pants, his pointed teeth were bared and his eyes flashed blue against his will.

“This is why you need to be here when I tell you to be,” Derek shouted, tightening his hold on Jackson and shoving him into the tree once again, “This is why you need to listen to me. _This_ is why you need to train, to learn how to control yourself.”

“I would be able to control myself if you and your _pack_ ,” he spat the word out like it was poison, “would just leave me alone.”

Derek growled but pulled back, “And what about when your parents ask questions again? When you’re out with your buddy Danny and someone pisses you off? What about any time something doesn’t go your way?”

“Fuck off,” Jackson huffed haughtily and shoved Derek away, smirking as his so-called _alpha_ stumbled back.

Derek’s eyes flared red, rage coming off of him in waves. He advanced on Jackson, crowding up to him, one hand reaching for his throat, claws digging in over the last mark he’d left. “Listen to me you ungrateful son of a bitch. There are certain responsibilities that you need to take with this whole thing. _You_ are not in control! How many times have you almost shifted this week alone? You _need_ my help, whether you want it or not. Whether you _like it_ or not.”

“You’re damn right I don’t like it,” Jackson hollared back, “Why the hell should I listen to you?”

Derek smiled ominously and leaned in to whisper into Jackson’s ear, his hand tightening ever-so-slowly around his throat, “Because I’m the alpha, and what I say goes. You may think that we’re all out to get you, but this is for your own good. Do you _enjoy_ being chained up on the full moon? I mean, if that’s your thing…”

Derek laughed at the look of outrage on the teenager’s face. He bared his teeth to make sure the point got across, waiting for Jackson’s resolute nod before letting go and nodding toward the remnants of the once beautiful house. The reluctant beta gasped for air, glaring holes at the back of Derek’s head. Jackson slammed the forgotten car door shut, before locking it up and following into the old family home. Upon entering he found Derek lounging on an old, torn up sofa.

“You really like taking your time, don’t you?” Derek said.

Jackson bristled, he was being goaded and he knew it, but he couldn’t resist the fight, “I was locking up my car, Jesus. Relax.”

“There’s your problem right there,” Derek stated matter-of-factly, “You’re too angry. You lose your temper at the slightest jab.”

Jackson frowned, taking in a sharp breath but held back from commenting. Barely. Until Derek continued about how easy it could be, seeing as he’d just held his tongue.

“Is that all this is going to be?” Jackson snapped, “Are you just going to keep making smart-ass remarks until I _do_ lose control?”

“No, but the first step to solving any problem is admitting you have one. And you needed to do that for yourself,” Derek waved his hand inviting the boy to sit next to him, but Jackson didn’t budge.

“Okay, so I have a problem. Now what do you suggest I do about it?”

“Training.”

“What _kind_ of training?”

“If you’ll let me finish,” Derek growled, “you’ll find out.” He paused for a moment, making sure Jackson would listen without interrupting. “You’ll meet me here three times a week: Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. If your parents ask, tell them you’re going to the gym –“

“We already have –“ Derek fixed him with a glare and Jackson raised his hands in surrender.

“Tell them anyway. Tell them it’s a _special_ gym. Come up with something else if you have to! Just make sure it’s convincing. You’ll be here at 3 o’clock sharp – not 3:30, not 3:45.”

Jackson nodded, leaning back against the doorframe. He refused to give in and sit next to Derek.

“When you get here, you’ll have 15 minutes to change and get warmed up, assuming you’re going to show up in jeans all the time. No, you won’t be doing this in whatever dressy clothes you decide to wear, unless you _want_ them to end up stained and full of holes.”

Jackson rolled his eyes but nodded. He wasn’t so arrogant as to think working out in jeans was a good idea.

“Then we’ll go for a run. It probably won’t be as long to start, but I’d like to eventually work up to 45 minutes to an hour. After that I’ll start showing you how to spar – properly – not those lucky, cheap shots other kids try to pull. Once that’s done, we’ll work on senses: sight, smell, hearing, et cetera. And once that’s all over we’ll run back.”

Jackson nodded slowly, opening his mouth to speak but stopping himself at the last minute. At Derek’s nod, he proceeded, “That sounds good and all, but why so much running?”

“It’s good cardio,” Derek said flatly, “And trust me, you’ll love every minute of it… Eventually. Wolves _do_ love to run.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. It’s relaxing, it’s healthy, and it helps with the restlessness,” Derek explained. “Picture it this way. You’ve got a wolf caged inside of you, and on a regular day, you want to have that cage door locked up nice and tight. The full moon destroys the lock and leaves the door wide open, for the wolf to run right out, with nothing to stop it. You need to find a way to tame it, so that you don’t have to worry about the locks anymore. You need to be the one to decide when the wolf comes out and when it doesn’t.”

“Oh, that actually… Sort of makes sense,” Jackson laughed. “So uh, did you want to start that now?”

Derek checked his watch and snorted, “Honestly? No. There was no way in hell you were going to make it here on time. And even less chance of you being dressed reasonably for it. How about Thursday?”

“Uh, yeah –“

“And don’t you dare be late,” Derek’s eyes flashed for only a second, but a second long enough to prove his point.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Jackson swallowed nervously. “Thursday. Three o’clock. Right here. Got it.”

Derek waved him away and smiled. Despite his rebellious attitude, Jackson had a deep-seated urge to please. He only needed to find a way to bring that to the surface and dismiss the tough-guy image he tried to portray. With the right amount of exposure and praise, when he was deserving of it of course, Derek was sure he would be able to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It wasn't until he sat on his bed that Jacson realized he'd made it home. He'd been so distracted, he was surprised he hadn't crashed. He couldn't get running out of his head. It was strange how appealing it seemed, though he couldn't figure out why.

Jackson let himself fall back, onto the bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Danny's number. He rolled his eyes as the phone rang, waiting not-so-patiently at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man. Did you still wanna go out tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Still have your fake ID?" Jackson smirked.

He heard Danny laugh at the other end of the line, "What do _you_ think?"

"So bar? Club? Tonight, 9 o'clock, sound good?"

"Uh," he could practically hear the gears turning in Danny's head, "Well this new place just opened on 23rd."

"Sure. Whatever you want. As long as there's alcohol," Jackson shrugged even though he knew Danny couldn't see it.

"So am I coming over, or are you gonna meet me there?"

"Are you kidding me? You think I want to spend half an hour looking for you?" Jackson huffed, "I'll pick you up. Make sure you're ready."

Jackson froze momentarily, struck by how much the statement resembled what Derek had told him earlier, and _why was he still thinking about that?_

"Alright, alright, but what are you telling me for? I'll be ready. _You_ take longer than Lydia to get ready," Danny laughed.

"Yeah fucking right," Jackson snapped, regretting it immediately but not apologizing. "I'll be at your place around 8:45."

"See you then," Danny shook his head in exasperation.

"Yeah, later," Jackson snapped his phone shut and tossed it onto the small table by the bed.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, _maybe a shower would help me relax_? After that would come supper and a good enough amount of time to find something to wear. Was it really so horrible that he cared about looking good? All the time. It was a good few hours before he had to go get Danny, and he planned to make the most of it.

Jackson took his time in the shower, possibly using a whole tank of hot water, but not really giving a damn. Supper was a rushed and awkward affair, as usual. His father was going through another of his files and his mother was eager to watch the new episode of that show she loved to watch.

Once finished, Jackson dumped his dishes in the sink and headed back upstairs. Pleased with himself for finding a suitable outfit in just under 20 minutes, he pulled on his jeans and checked his phone. One message from Danny.

 _Ready when you are_.

Jackson smirked and shoved the phone in his pocket, finding his wallet and putting it in the other. He pulled a shirt over his head slowly and stood in front of the mirror for several minutes before deciding to fix his hair.

He finally got to Danny's right on time, allowing them to make the club a few minutes before nine. The thing had been easy enough to find; there were still signs up and down the road announcing its opening with directions and conventiently located arrows.

"Alright," Danny grinned as they pulled into the cramped parking lot.

"Yeah," Jackson scoffed, "They just better not tough the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the night was a blur of excitement and strobe lights. He woke up with Danny under the covers next to him. Panic flashed through him for a moment before he realized he was _fully_ dressed and _over_ the covers.

 _Thank goodness for Danny_ , he thought, shaking his head and laughing, as he went to the bathroom for a piss and a glass of water. It's only when he returned that he noticed the curtains were shut tightly as arranged in such a fashion as to block out as much light as possible. Jackson took another sip from his glass before approaching the bed and shoving at Danny's shoulder.

"Get up Mahealani. It's almost noon," he grumbled. The time wasn't really relevant, but he figured it being late enough would get the other teen awake.

Danny groaned and rolled over. Jackson found himself thankful he hadn't gone back to bed when Danny's hand hit his pillow with a dull _thump_.

"Come on Danny. I've got a lot to do today," Jackson sighed.

"Like what?" Danny peeked one eye open with a wince, to glare at Jackson. "More moping about, like you've done this past month?"

Jackson pulled a face and turned his back to Danny. So maybe he _didn't_ have plans, but he certainly didn't want to lay around all day either.

"Lydia's coming over later," he blurted out before he could stop it.

"Ughmmf-" Danny turned onto his back and glared at the back of Jackson's head. "Since when is me being here an issue with that?"

Jackson gave Danny a look, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah," Danny nodded, "Gotcha." He stretched and stood, pulling last night's jeans back on, "I thought you two broke up."

"Sure we did, that doesn't mean we don't still hang out."

"I was under the impression it was kind of a bad break up."

"She's been calling me a lot recently alright," Jackson barked out, "Do I have to report to you on everything that happens in my life now?"

Danny winced, paused and simply raised his brows at Jackson. He nodded at the quick, mumbled apology with a huffed laugh and a smirk. It was times like these he was glad he'd known Jackson for so long. It saved them both a lot of time and trouble that he could easily identify when Jackson meant what he said and when he was just overreacting.

"So what do you want to eat?" Jackson asked, ready to put it behind them.

"How about we go out for brunch?" Danny offered, "On me. It's been a while since we've been out properly. If that place we used to go hasn't closed down yet, we can go back there. Then you can drop me off on the way back and be home in time to see Lydia."

Jackson shrugged, an almost-smile on his face, "I guess so…" And after a moment, "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also think I should explain that if certain chapters feel slightly 'choppy' or if they don't flow as well with the story line, it's usually because I feel I'm taking too long with a certain chapter, so I'll post what I've already got. Or sometimes, if a chapter is starting to seem really, really long, then I'll post it in parts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wold (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to everyone for the feedback. I appreciate you bringing the issue with the alcohol. I always forget about that. Thankfully you guys caught that before I went too far with it. It should be fixed now.
> 
> I apologize once again for a long wait. Unfortunately, I promise nothing.

Jackson and Danny laughed as they stumbled into the old diner. Memories rushed forth of times long past, when two ten year old boys would run into the restaurant followed by reluctant parents. They would order pancakes and waffles and separate them between the two of them. Topped with whipped-cream and an artery-clogging amount of syrup, the boys would first compete to see who could create the most artistic arrangement of their food before seeing who could then eat the most, fastest.

"Remember that one time," Jackson laughed uncontrollably, "You were sitting in the back of the booth but you insisted you could hold the plate yourself? And when the waitress handed you the plate, you dropped half the food before you could get a good grip on it?"

"Oh god," Danny cried, "But nothing will beat the time you stuffed your face into your plate? And got whipped cream in your hair?"

"Someone pushed me," Jackson pointed a finger accusingly, "I've said that a dozen times and no one will ever convince me otherwise."

Dannt laughed, "Mhm… Sure."

"I distinctly remember someone's arm hitting the back of my head," Jackson huffed despite the large grin on Danny's face.

They barely reached their old favourite table before bursting into loud fits of laughter.

"I can't even –" Danny hiccuped, "I can't- Your face when you looked up thought! You were so excited for the first two seconds – great big grin on your face – all proud of yourself, and then you started crying."

Jackson gasped for breath, "Your mother's face when I looked up would've been enough to make anyone cry."

The two sat in the booth by the back of the restaurant, their laughs slowly fading to mild amusement. A young waitress soon came to take their order, ogling the both of them.

"Can I get you guys something to drink to get you started?" She asked with an exaggeratedly shrill voice.

"Coffee," they answered simultaneously before chuckling and shaking their heads.

"Two coffees, thanks… Melanie," Jackson smirked, leaning over to see the girl's nametag.

Melanie nodded and left them both menus before turning away to get their drinks.

"Wow, the menu hasn't even changed. How's that even possible?"

"Really, Jackson?" Danny looked at him incredulously, "You remember what the _menu_ looks like?"

"Well I saw it every weekend for almost two years," Jackson huffed, "And almost as often for several years after. I think I should be able to remember what the menu looked like."

"If you say so," Danny shook his head and scanned the menu for something to eat.

It was only a few minutes after that when Melanie returned to take their orders. Danny taking the regular old bacon-and-eggs and Jackson took the "largest plate on the menu" with an extra side of bacon and breakfast sausages.

" _Seriously?_ "

"I don't know, man," Jackson frowned, "I'm starving."

"You've never eaten that much in your life. I 'm not paying for that if you don't finish it," Danny shook his head, "There's no way you're going to eat all that and I'm not paying for wasted food."

"I will _too_ finish it all," Jackson insisted.

"Tell you what," Danny leaned forward conspiratorially, "If you somehow manage to eat all of that, I'll pay your drinks next time we go out."

Jackson laughed once again, "Deal."

"So, _what_ did she say was on that plate again?"

"Two eggs, bacon, pancakes, hashbrowns, a waffle, fruits and toast," Jackson grinned.

"You're crazy, man."

"Whatever you say."

"So do you have an plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Not much really, just… working out."

"Seriously? You don't do that enough at school? You're going to waste away your summer too?"

"Ha! No way! You think I'm just gonna stop when I'm at the top of my game?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't huh?"

"Hell no," Jackson laughed and shook his head.

The door's bell rang and Jackson briefly caught sight of black hair and a dark jacket before Melanie stepped into his line of vision carrying a tray with two cups. "Here you go," she smiled sweetly, placing a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"Thanks sweetheart," Jackson smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes before turning to the waitress and nodding politely, "Thanks."

The girl flushed softly before tending to her other tables.

"why must you always do that?" Danny frowned, "You know that any self-respecting girl won't fall for that kinda crap right?"

"Who says I'm looking for a self-respecting girl?" Jackson trailed off as he stared across the restaurant.

"Of course, how could I ever be so dense."

Danny's comment went mostly unnoticed as Jackson continued to seemingly stare off into space, his attention completely by a certain dark haired man sitting by the window.

"Jackson?" Danny asked.

Derek sat at a table near the door, looking out the window, a book in his hand, though he seemed similarly lost in thought. A young woman went up to him, presumably to take his order, and _damn_ if the smile he gave her didn't makeJackson's heart skip a beat and _what was he thinking_?

Danny, upon realizing that Jackson wasn't ready to answer him anytime soon and seeing the stricken look on his friend's face, followed his gaze to the man Stiles had intoduced as his "cousin," _Miguel_. As if he was stupid enough to fall for that one, there were enough wanted posters around town for him to know otherwise. Although, if the sheriff's son wanted to harbour a fugitive, he sure as hell wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

A small frown grew on his face but a single glance back at Jackson was enough to confirm his suspicions. The teenager had a look on his that said it all.

"What? Seriously," this got Jackson to turn his attention back to him, "That guy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson whisper-yelled.

"Maybe the fact that you totally zoned out of what I was saying to stare at Mr. Hottie over there. Or," Danny leaned forward, adopting the same loud whisper as Jackson, "It could be the fact that you're talking like this even though there's no chance of him hearing us from over there."

"How do you know that?"

"He's sitting all the way across the restaurant," Danny deadpanned.

"So?" Jackson answered a little too quickly, "If he was actually trying, instead of trying to ignore the useless babble of everyone in here, I'm one hundred percent certain he would have no trouble hearing us, so keep your voice down."

Danny chuckled, "Not even gonna _try_ to deny it, huh?"

"What?" Jackson's eyes widened as the slip-up dawned on him, "What? No. What are you talking about?"

"Hey man," Danny shrugged, holding his hands up, "No big deal. I just wish you'd told me."

"Told you what?" Jackson hissed, "There's nothing there."

"And you'll have me believe that you're pissed off right now because we're talking about it at all and _not_ because you're not getting any of _that_?"

"Christ, Danny!" At that, Derek's gaze startled towards the pair, as well as most people in the restaurant. Jackson offered him a nod before continuing in a hushed tone. "Cut it out, alright? There's nothing _to_ get and _nothing_ to say. It's not like I suddenly swing for the other team, alright? This is already fucked up enough. Besides, the dude hates my guts and I'm pretty sure the guy is totally straight, if his horrible taste in women is anything to go by."

Danny huffed, "Like you're one to talk…"

"Yeah well… You've read the headlines lately right?" Jackson frowned, "None of the women I've dated have ever really tried to murder my family."

"Yet."

Jackson laughed and kicked Danny under the table. Their plates were brought over not a minute later and both were grateful for the change of subject, though neither forgot the original question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for the OOCness of some of the characters (and some that have yet to come). I haven't gotten under their skin quite yet and so it's still a bit hard to write for them (this may be why some of you dislike Danny's parts).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N: After an unfortunate bout of writer’s block brought about by the loss of my blog, I’ve returned for a – possibly – long-awaited new chapter. Hope fully I’ll be more active with this now that I have a lighter course load.

Brunch turned out to be much like any other time Jackson spent with Danny. It was nice, funny – entertaining, and as always, it served to remind him of how lucky he was to have him as a friend. Especially seeing how few he actually had… Danny.

“Well, now that you’ve had your sappy girl moment,” _Why don’t you head on home?_

Danny had been pleased to see that Jackson was _not_ able to finish his plate, though it was a close call. He couldn’t really be blamed for the orange slices being too dry to eat. And after another coffee – during which Jackson definitely _did not_ glance at Derek – he drove Danny home, which is where he was still parked.

_You’re acting like such a fucking girl Whittemore,_ he told himself. _Almost as bad as Lydia._

Jackson put the car in reverse and pulled away from the house and headed home. _Speaking of Lydia…_ He had to get the place cleaned up – not that it was ever much of a mess – but it still had to be done. If he knew anything about Lydia – and he did – it was how much she appreciated a clean “workspace.” Locking up the Porsche, safely parked away in the garage, Jackson tossed his keys on the small table by the door before going to the kitchen for a drink. He threw his sweater on the counter before grabbing a glass and digging into the fridge. There wasn’t anything of interest to him so he settled for water.

Glass drained and feeling refreshed, Jackson grabbed his sweater and went up to his room to get ready for Lydia’s impending arrival. He picked up a stray sock sticking out from under his desk, though he couldn’t find the second, and threw it and his sweater into the hamper by the closet. Next came the school books spread all over his desk. He piled them up and shoved the lot of them back into his bag, which he tossed into his closet. And then finally, he opened a window to let some air in while the opportunity presented itself.

_What else?_

Jackson let himself fall onto the bed face first. After a deep breath, he grimaced. How long had it been since he’d changed the sheets?

_Damn, how did I not notice that last night?_

Jackson pushed himself up and off the bed to the linen closet down the hall to grab a new set of sheets. He probably would probably have to change them again late that evening or the next day, but it was better than not changing them and spending the night alone. He pulled off the first set of sheets, dumped them in a bunch on the floor, and replaced them with the other.

Realizing that the laundry basket couldn’t hold the sheets on top of everything that was already in there, Jackson grunted. He shoved them on top anyway and took the basket downstairs to start a load of washing. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his phone.

**Lydiaa <3<3<3: _See you soon._**

Jackson huffed and turned back to the machine. _Why does she insist on adding those damn hearts every time she grabs my phone?_ He’d have to fix that later. If Lydia was already on her way, he should probably get back upstairs to finish making the bed. So he climbed back up to his room, throwing the covers onto the bed before he realized the pillow cases would need to be changed too. He glared at the offending pillows for a second or two before going back to the linen closet to grab two new cases. Once traded with the old ones, he went back to the basement and threw them into the washer before the cycle got too far along.

Finally done running about to get the place cleaned up, he decided that waiting upstairs for the doorbell was a waste of energy. So he dragged himself into the living room and had barely sat down when he heard Lydia unlocking the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It’s actually kind of late, I’ve got school tomorrow, and I’ve totally slacked off and as a result I have 42 chapters to read for Tuesday. 
> 
> Also, y’know how when you leave off somewhere and you come back much later and you don’t remember anywhere it was going? Well after typing this up I seem to have an idea again, so hopefully I’ll have an update for you guys soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He didn’t even stand as the door swung open, but rather he put his feet up and smirked at her over the back of the couch.

“Such a gentleman,” she snapped sarcastically.

“Come off it doll,” Jackson drawled, “Come over here and rub my feet.”

Lydia raised a brow at him and gave him a look of disbelief, “Ha. You’re kidding right? Funny.”

Jackson just stared at her blankly before a chuckle escaped his lips. He came around the couch and held his hand out to her.

“Now that’s more like it,” she smirked and allowed herself to be pulled forward for a kiss. The smile on her lips as they pressed against Jackson’s disappeared when his face scrunched up, “What’s wrong?” she immediately asked.

“Nothing,” Jackson replied defensively, perhaps a bit too quickly.

“Jackson –”

“It’s nothing; I promise,” he placed his hands around her waist but pulled his face back, “I think it’s your perfume.”

“I’m not wearing perfume –”

“Your shampoo.”

“What’s wrong with my shampoo?”

“It smells kinda… strong?”

“Strong?”

“Sorry.”

“You never complained about it before,” she touched her hair and sniffed it cautiously. “It smells just fine!”

“Not to my newly awakened werewolf nose, it doesn’t.”

“Oh,” she paused, “Um… Right.”

“I’ll get used to it,” Jackson mumbled, “I guess.”

“’kay,” she smiled once again and brushed gentle fingers over his brow, “So how’re you feeling? You’ve been kinda vague with your replies recently.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jackson kissed her hand before taking it in his to lead her to the couch. “So how was your day?”

Lydia shrugged, “It wasn’t horrible, but not busy either. Just thinking about all this stuff…”

“Ah,” Jackson nodded, “And did you come to any conclusions?”

“I need to move out of Beacon hills to save my sanity.”

“What?” Jackson’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” she pecked his cheek quickly, “but _if_ … Y’know? And honestly, if this stuff happens here, who’s to say it won’t happen anywhere else?”

“Yeah… With everything that’s been going on, I hadn’t even thought of that,” he wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh?” she smirked deviously, “And what _has_ been on your mind?”

He glanced at her flirtatiously, “Do you have any ideas?”

She didn’t answer but took his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Jackson followed her excitedly. Taking a deep breath as they entered the room, Lydia shut and locked the door before walking Jackson backwards to the bed, the same smirk still on her lips. She grinned when his knees hit the foot of the bed. Placing her hands on his hips, she slowly drew them up to his chest, taking his shirt up as she went.

Jackson smiled and kissed her lips before raising his arms to allow the removal of his shirt. Lydia placed a kiss to his chest and pressed him back to fall to the bed. He gasped as she trailed her nails over his stomach. The ghost of a familiar face beginning to form in the back of his mind, but it vanished when he looked down to the head of red hair hanging over him.

Lydia licked from the waistband of his pants to his navel before pulling the zip down and pulling the button out. Jackson took a deep breath and lifted his hips, allowing Lydia to pull his pants and boxers to his knees. Their eyes met for a moment and Jackson nodded before letting his head fall back onto the bed.

His eyes slowly fluttered shut as gentle lips trailed up his hardening length. He groaned as her tongue circled the head, “Lydia…”

Lydia licked her lips and kissed the tip before swallowing him down and hollowing her cheeks. Jackson reached down and tangled his hand in her hair, not pushing or pulling, but holding her head tightly.

“S-shit – Lyds.”

Lydia sucked enthusiastically, scratching her nails down his sides. Jackson’s breath caught on a groan and his hips thrust upward involuntarily. Lydia went with it, pulling back to catch her breath before sinking down once more to pull him into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she licked along the vein on the underside before sucking him down again.

Jackson panted and shifted his hands to grip the sheets at his side. That familiar face started to come to mind again, uninvited. Dark features – black hair, frowning eyes – suddenly seemed to appear too clearly in his mind, and Jackson moaned despite himself. His fingers tightened in the sheets. Knowing – more from experience than any sense in particular – that Jackson’s climax was near, Lydia dug her nails into his thighs, and took as much of him as she could into her mouth.

 _Claws_.

Jackson’s eyes shot wide open at the clutch of nails on him. An image of red irises imprinted in the back of his mind. With a growl on his lips, he clawed through the sheets as his orgasm tore through him. His eyes bright blue with bliss, and teeth sharp in his mouth, Jackson breathed heavily as realization came upon him, “Oh god…”

Lydia pulled away from him and wiped her mouth, “So you know how I said I was okay with swallowing?”

“Oh my god…”

“I still thought you’d at least give me a warning or something.”

“Oh… my…”

“I get it,” she snapped, and climbed up to lie next to him. “It was good.”

“ – God…”

“Jackson?” she glanced at him curiously.

“Hm?”

“You okay?” At his look of inquisition, she continued, “Your bed… and your face…”

“Wha –” finally notice of his elongated canines, Jackson closed his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, willing away the wolf. When he opened his eyes again they’d returned to their usual green.

“You okay?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” Jackson gasped, “I’m fine.” He smiled and nuzzled her neck but couldn’t forget… _Oh my god,_ he thought, _Derek Hale. I got off to Derek Hale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m done making promises. I don’t know when I’ll be updating next but I love and respect every single one of you who is still reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N: Hooray~! A new chapter has arrived. I don’t know how long this one has been sitting there half finished, but I figure half a chapter is better than no chapter, yes?

“Fuck,” Jackson closed his eyes again.

“That good, huh?”

His head shot up, “Uh, yeah...”

“‘Uh, yeah?’ What’s that about?” Lydia spoke with a gentle tone, but her eyes gave off another feeling entirely.

“Nothing, just, can’t we just –”

“Jackson!” Lydia sat up furiously, “What the hell is your problem?”

He was prepared to shout back at her, but realized that he had nothing to say. If he said anything now, he’d tell her everything. His fear must have been written on his face for her to frown with such a concerned look at him. Lydia placed a gentle hand on his chest and Jackson’s unfocused gaze snapped back to her. Jackson looked down at his lap, eyes wide, _should he or shouldn’t he?_

“Jackson...” Lydia sighed, “Who is it?”

“What?” He gasped in shock. She couldn’t possibly know, could she?

“Who is it?” she pushed, “There’s someone else, right? That’s why you’ve been weird all day? That’s why you kept biting your lip instead of blabbering like you usually do?”

“I do not blabber...” Jackson huffed.

“Hate to tell you Jacks, but that’s not a no.”

“I- uh...” He looked at her sadly, “I’m sorry...” Jackson shook his head and sighed with an air of finality, “I’m sorry, Lyds.”

“So who is it?”

Jackson shook his head again, “I- Listen, I only just realized that I even like this guy, so –”

“Guy?”

Jackson gasped and snapped his mouth shut.

“So you’re breaking up with me for a guy?”

“I never said –”

“Jackson Whittemore, if you think I am going to keep going out with you knowing that you’re thinking of someone else every time we’re together, you are sorely mistaken,” Lydia threw at him and stood to leave.

“No! Don’t leave,” Jackson stood likewise, pulling on his pants, “You’re right. You’re always right, but please don’t leave. I need – I need to talk about this!”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you had me suck your dick so you could pretend it was someone else!” Lydia was furious by this point, more offended than he’d ever seen her. She’d always seemed to immune to his bullshit. “Call Danny or something.”

“Lyds...”

“No Jackson,” she cried, “I can’t right now.” She fumbled with the key around her neck – that damned key again – but decided against giving it back. “I’m keeping this,” she told him, “because I _will_ be back... Eventually, but not now.”

Jackson watched in confusion as she left. He couldn’t believe that had happened. He had no idea how long he sat on his bed, staring into space, but his mother was home when he finally decided to call Danny and tell his best friend that he was spending the night at his place.

He packed a small bag with his laptop and a change of clothes, and grabbed his charger. On his way out the door he shouted back at his mother that he was going to Danny’s, not waiting for a reply before leaving.

The driver was a short one, spent in silence. Jackson tried to think of something he could say – to Danny _or_ to Lydia – but his mind remained painfully blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now to find a way to continue this so that it makes sense... [Please ignore author’s ramblings. I’m really just talking to myself.]
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy this. I am sorry to say that my muse is not strong at the moment...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (and associated) series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N: Wow… Here I am again. Um. Go me?! This came out a lot faster than I ever expected. Not only soon-ish after the last one, but it was also written very quickly? So um, if it lacks coherence or flow, blame it on that.

“You were right,” Jackson spat as he walked into Danny’s room.  He threw his keys on the chest of drawers by the door and set his bag on the bed before dropping down next to it. “You were fucking right.”

Danny looked up at him curiously, “Right about what exactly?”

Jackson glared at the other teen venomously, “I _was_ checking out that guy at the restaurant.”

Danny laughed, “Oh god, that? That’s what this is about?” He leaned back in his chair at his computer desk, “Come on, man. It’s not that big a deal. The guy was hot.”

Jackson growled under his breath, “That’s not all!”

“Well then, what?” Danny  leaned forward this time, “Dude, you can tell me anything. You know that.”

Jackson nodded with a stiff look on his face, “I know…” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Lydia came over earlier.”

“And?”

“She… Y’know…” Jackson gestured vaguely.

“Okay, and?”

“We’re uh… We’re not together anymore,” he finally admitted.

“What?” Danny gasped in shock, “No way. You and Lydia… No. Jackson. Tell me you didn’t.”

Jackson winced and scratched the side of his face, “Didn’t what?” Playing dumb hadn’t seemed to work so well for him today, but it was always worth a shot.

“You were thinking about him while she was…” Danny shook his head in disbelief, “Jackson, seriously?”

“I couldn’t fucking help it okay?” Jackson stood suddenly and sent his bag tumbling towards the ground. He stopped in his rage, momentarily, to grab it and drop it again and pull it up, fumbling to get the bag back onto the bed. “I couldn’t help it. I just… My mind trailed off and I ended up thinking about him instead okay?”

“Wow.”

“At least I didn’t say his fucking name… I think she would have killed me on the spot,” Jackson mumbled.

Danny laughed at that, “Yeah. Lucky you, huh? I don’t think it particularly matter whether you said it or not… Did you tell her or what?”

“Nah,” Jackson drawled, “I kinda didn’t and then by not telling her I guess it said everything.”

“Awh, that sucks man.”

“Yeah, well, it’s done now.”

“Right you are. Tell you what, we are gonna have mom order an extra pizza and you and me are gonna stay up all night and talk about this.”

“Are you fucking kidding? That’s fucking girl shit,” Jackson hissed.

“Oh, shut up. You know you want to,” Danny sang as he left the room. He caught his mom as she and his father were looking through the take-out flyers they kept over the fridge. She nodded quickly, always willing to help a friend, or her son’s.

Danny returned to his room with a grin, “Looks like we’re gonna have a long night.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, Jackson,” Emelia asked, “Any plans for the summer?”

“Uh, no,” he mumbled as he took a bite of pizza, “Nothing really…”

“Oh? Not even a few dates with that girlfriend of yours, uhh… Lydia?” Keoni asked.

Jackson coughed before Danny spoke up for him, “Jackson and Lydia broke up dad…”

“Oh, goodness. I’m sorry, kiddo.”

“I knew it,” Emelia teased, “Danny’s just irresistible, isn’t he?”

Jackson laughed and it was Danny’s turn to cough, “Oh yeah. Totally.”

Emelia offered Jackson a comforting smile, “Is there someone else you’ve got your eyes on?”

Jackson looked at her in confusion, “Why does everyone always think there’s someone else.”

“Because there usually is,” they answered in chorus before laughing.

“Awh, come on,” Jackson whined, “That’s not fair. Give a guy a chance.”

“I should be telling you that,” Danny smirked, but Jackson threw him a glare.

“Woah, there cowboy,” Keoni chuckled, catching Jackson’s look, “No need to pull out the big guns.”

“Is it anyone we know? Anyone from school? One of the boys on the team maybe?” Emelia suggested helpfully.

“No. I don’t know. What? Boys…” Jackson shook his head, flustered, “Is everyone I know just convinced that I’m gay or something?”

Danny laughed and tossed another piece of pizza onto Jackson’s plate, “Hate to tell you bro, but the whole ‘I’m everyone’s type’ thing, doesn’t exactly point to one hundred percent heterosexual.”

Jackson just gaped at Danny for a few seconds before a dark flush carried over his face, “Seriously?”

They all laughed in good humour and Keoni placed a comforting hand on Jackson’s shoulder, “There’s no need to be ashamed of it, kiddo.”

“Yeah, I know _that_ , but come on. I hadn’t even really thought of it until recently,” Jackson said.

“That may be true,” Keoni agreed, “but I think people have a habit of lying to themselves. So sometimes it’s easier for others to see the truth about them.”

“Well… Uh…”

“Alright then,” Emelia butt in, “I think we’ve bothered the boy enough with that for tonight.” She smiled and turned back to Jackson, “Since you won’t be so busy this summer, how would you like to come camping with us in two weeks?”

Jackson missed the look of shock and confusion Danny gave his mom as he lost himself in thought. Two weeks coincided perfectly with the full moon. “Actually… I’ll have to skip on that one. I’ve got this new program at the gym… I don’t think I’ll be able to go this time. Sorry guys.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Emelia shrugged, “We would’ve liked to show you what it’s like away from town for a while…”

Jackson nodded absentmindedly and finished his plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So you were all convinced I liked guys for a while huh?” Jackson asked as he returned to Danny’s room, extra pizza in tow.

Danny placed some napkins on the chest of drawers and put the pizza on top to avoid getting grease all over the furniture. “Oh, come on, it’s not like that.”

“What’s it like then? Explain this to me, because I don’t get it.”

“It more like when you like someone… Everyone knows? Well it’s like that, unless you’re really good at hiding stuff, which you are definitely not,” Danny smirked.

“Okay, okay,” Jackson gave in, “Whatever.”

“So who’s the guy?”

“Hm?” Jackson was staring into space again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Who’s the guy?” Danny asked. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear it said.

“Uh… You wouldn’t know him,” Jackson said quickly.

“I wouldn’t know him?” Danny challenged, “Try me.”

“He doesn’t go to our school,” Jackson countered, hoping that would erase enough of Danny’s acquaintances to make him stop asking.

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t,” Danny smiled, “but what’s his name?”

“His… Name?” Jackson hesitated.

“Yes. Come on Jackson. Just spit it out already. I already caught you staring at the guy this morning.”

“What?!”

“At the restaurant,” Danny said, “Now…” He gestured in a rolling motion to indicate speed.

“Then why –” Jackson recoiled at the dark look Danny pointed his way, “Oh my _god_ , alright!” Jackson mumbled, “ _Fucking pain in my ass_ …” He took a deep breath and sat up straight, nodding to himself in encouragement and finally admitted to his best friend and to himself, “It’s Derek Hale. I like Derek Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have it. Another chapter. A bit longer this time. I think at this point it’s safe to say that this is very out of character for most of them. It is also safe to say that I don’t think I’ll be able to get any of them right any time soon, so it’s going to say the way it is.


End file.
